1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shoes and, more specifically, to a shoe including a sensor for detecting foot injury and treating such injury.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous shoes and shoe sensor devices have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,408,873; 5,566,479; 5,619,186; and 5,642,096 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Foot force sensor for measuring compressive force exerted by a foot. The foot force sensor is in the form of an insole made of layers of relatively thin, planar, flexible, resilient, dielectric material. Electrical contact means having first and second poles and electrical leads extending therefrom is interposed between the layers of the insole. An electrically resistive material is also interposed between the layers of the insole but displaced from the electrical contact means. An electrically conductive interconnecting means is connected between the electrical contact means and the electrically resistive material. The electrically conductive interconnecting means has a plurality of electrically isolated conductive paths laterally displaced from one another and extending through it. The electrically conductive interconnecting means has an electrical resistance which decreases as a compressive force applied to it increases, whereby a closed electrical circuit with shear and hysteresis effects reduced by at least about 20% and with resistance varying with the amount of compressive force applied to the insole is established between the first pole and the second pole of the electrical contact means through the electrically conductive interconnecting means and the electrically resistive material.
A shoe to be worn by diabetic persons, or persons afflicted with various types of foot maladies, where excess pressure exerted upon a portion of the foot tends to give rise to ulceration. The shoe body is fabricated to have relieved areas in the inner surface that contacts the foot at locations where excess pressure is thought to possibly occur. Mounted within each relieved area is a force sensing resistor of a value corresponding to a set threshold, the switching circuit causes the energization of an alarm unit to warn the wearer of the existence of this threshold pressure. At this point in time, the wearer can remove the shoe to prevent the damage to the foot. Provisions can be made to adjust the critical threshold pressure at which the alarm is given.
Device for alarming foot weight capable of operating without restricting an individual's movement. The device comprising a power supply, at least one resistive force sensor, signal conditioning means, calibrating means, programming means and alarm generating means. The alarm generating means generates an alarm when the weight applied to the foot force sensor is at, within or above at least one weight limit or weight range.
A device for prevention of ulcers in the feet of diabetes patients is embodied in a footwear article such as in a shoe. The device includes a sensor disposed in a contained liquid mass of a hydrocell carried in the shoe inner sole, the sensor being one that detects both pressure and temperature values to which the patient's feet are exposed. The sensor includes a bridge circuit comprised of four piezoresistors arranged in two diagonally arrayed pairs, the resistance of one pair of resistors increasing and the resistance of the second pair decreasing in the presence of an increase in the pressure condition in the hydrocell, the resistance of all the resistors increasing or decreasing responsive to respective increases and decreases of temperature in the hydrocell. Outputs from the bridge circuit denotive of respective pressure and temperature values are acquired by a warning signal generator to operate same to generate a patient discernible warning signal that indicates to the patient a need to take action to avoid continuance of exposure to the condition. A grid array sensor detects localized pressure changes on the bottom of the foot by reducing the resistance between conductors present at the location of the increases in pressure. The decreased resistance causes an increase in current flow between the conductors which is detected by a processor which in turn provides an indication of the increased pressure condition.